Ghostfire
by illogicalshipper
Summary: Eles eram sete. Depois seis. Depois cinco, quatro. Depois três. Depois apenas Leo e Nico. [LeoxNico]


**Author: illogicalshipper**

**Tittle: Ghostfire**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos/Heróis do Olimpo**

**Pairings: LeoxNico, PercyxAnnabeth ****(apenas referência)**

**Rating/Warnings: PG-17 / Violência, boyxboy**

**Word Count: 4739**

**Summary: Eles eram sete. Depois seis. Depois cinco, quatro. Depois três. Depois apenas Leo e Nico.**

* * *

**Ghostfire**

Em pouco menos de uma semana, Leo percebe o quanto odeia lugares fechados, o quanto odeia todos os deuses e deusas do Olimpo e oh, o quanto odeia Nico di Angelo. E então odeia a si mesmo por ter rejeitado as aulas de latim que Jason lhe oferecera, pois agora precisava de um novo xingamento, desde que esgotara cada um dos que tinha.

Os olhos cor de carvão se fixam em Leo, mas ele tenta fazer com que seus olhares não se cruzem.

Havia um muro invisível que os separava. Nunca antes haviam trocado uma palavra e não há motivos para começar agora. Ambos esperam que o outro quebre o silêncio.

Alguns dias haviam se passado. Dias que pareciam meses. Os outros estavam mortos e eles haviam perdido a fé nos deuses. Ou melhor, Leo havia perdido. Nico nunca tivera fé em nada além de si mesmo.

_– Grades não funcionam com semideuses_ uma voz dizia. _Ponham-nos em uma cela. Quatro paredes, sem portas, sem janelas. Sem escapatória._

O dono daquela voz riu e logo várias outras risadas assustadoras se seguiram a ela. Eles lutavam para permanecerem calmos, mas seus corpos já estavam à mercê do medo.

_– Vamos ver o quanto os heróis conseguem sobreviver sem a ajuda de seus pais._

Dois deles os pegaram como se não fossem nada, e os jogaram em uma pequena cela nos calabouços, iluminada apenas pela luz de uma tocha que vinha do corredor.

_– Se ao menos eu pudesse tocá-la_, Leo pensa.

Um de seus captores vem lhes trazer comida. Leo tenta lutar contra ele, mas acaba sendo eletrocutado por uma corrente presa ao seu pescoço. O monstro ri e joga um pão e um jarro dágua a sua frente, e deixa a cela.

Leo lança um olhar fugaz para Nico, este sempre sentado com as pernas dobradas contra o peito e a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos.

_Cobarde_.

Ele sente seu estômago doer, graças aos dias com fome, e divide o pão ao meio para que Nico também pudesse comer. Depois bebe um pouco da água, deixando metade para o mais novo.

Então ele adormece e quando volta a acordar, Nico está na mesma posição. A comida também jazia intocada, como se nenhum segundo houvesse passado.

_Ele precisa comer,_ Leo pensa. _Se estiver forte o suficiente pode usar Viagem de Sombra para nos tirar daqui._

Ele o chama, pela primeira vez falando o nome do garoto em voz alta. Porém Nico não responde, nem mesmo se move de sua posição. Se não fosse pela respiração, Leo poderia jurar que ele estava tão morto quanto os esqueletos do exército de seu pai.

– ...Angelo - o chama novamente, achando que seria errado chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, quando nem mesmo eram amigos.

– Di Angelo, acorde...

Mas o filho de Hades não se mexeu.

Leo pondera se deve ir até ele, mas decide ir contra. Ele tem seus próprios problemas para se preocupar.

Ele encara a comida novamente e seu estômago ronca, mas decide ignorar. Talvez Nico fosse comer depois, quando Leo não estivesse olhando, para que não o visse como fraco.  
E assim ele adormece.

Dois dias se passam, ou assim ele espera, e há duas metades de pães e duas meias jarras de água ao pé de Nico. E o garoto continua a não se mover.

E assim os dias passam.

Nico continua respirando.

E Leo continua a dividir suas partes da comida, sem se importar o quanto seu estômago gritasse por mais.

Quando ele ouve a voz de Nico pela primeira vez em dias, é quando um grito do garoto o desperta. Nico está tremendo e Leo se arrasta até ele, sem saber o que fazer. Pessoas não são seu forte droga, coisas vivas não são seu forte! E ele não tem ideia do que fazer para que o Nico pare de chorar (quando ele havia começado?)

Leo tenta se lembrar do que sua mãe fazia quando ele tinha um pesadelo. Leite quente? Nah. Uma canção de ninar? Ele não sabe nenhuma. Um beijo? ...Sem chances.

Então ele passa seus braços sobre os ombros de Nico (como era possível que aquele garoto fosse tão magro?) e sente uma corrente elétrica passear por seu corpo ao sentir a pele gelada contra a sua. Ele tenta elevar a temperatura de seu corpo, querendo esquentar o garoto e a si mesmo, e se sente estranhamente aliviado quando Nico para de tremer.

De repente os olhos de Nico se abrem e o encaram. Mesmo com a pouca luz, Leo consegue reparar que estão vermelhos pelo choro e ele tenta falar alguma coisa, mas o som que sai de sua boca soa como um grunhido.

– Você não bebe nada há dias. Achou mesmo que conseguiria falar normalmente?

Sem tirar o garoto de seus braços, Leo pega uma das jarras de água e a dá para Nico. O garoto pisca, confuso.

– Pode beber tranquilo ele diz. Não cuspi aí, se é o que está pensando.

As bochechas de Nico adquirem um leve tom rosado e ele tenta pegar a jarra. Suas mãos tremiam e se não fosse por Leo a jarra cairia, derrubando o pouco de água que lhes restava. Leo o ajuda a levar a jarra até seus lábios e Nico bebe a água tão rápido que Leo teme que ele se engasgue.

Quando ele finalmente se acalma, Leo estende um pedaço do pão para ele, embora este já esteja duro. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com a barriga vazia. Nico come sem pressa e os minutos parecem passar mais devagar enquanto Leo o observa.

– Obri... Obrigado...

Leo balança a cabeça mas não responde. Ele não sabe o que fazer depois disso. Ele não é bom em fazer amigos e até mesmo a amizade entre ele, Jason e Piper havia sido forjada pela névoa. Ele não tem ideia do que fazer.

Ele pode pode ver na expressão de Nico que o garoto também estava perdido sair com os mortos não ajuda ninguém a ser mais sociável. Leo tenta se afastar, mas os dedos de Nico o impedem, segurando-o pela borda de sua camisa.

– Frio...

Leo pisca e volta a se sentar ao lado de Nico. O Rei Fantasma se aconchega a seu lado e ele passa o braço sobre os ombros do garoto. Nico fecha os olhos e Leo espera até que ele esteja dormindo para poder pegar no sono.

– Eles não estão quebrando - Leo ouve uma voz vinda do lado de fora da cela. - Eles estão sós. Os deuses os abandonaram. Por que não estão quebrando?

– Eles têm um ao outro - outra voz respondeu.

– Hades e Hefesto se odeiam! Eles deveriam se odiar!

– Mas eles não são Hades e Hefesto. _Você_, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que um não pode ser julgado pelos erros de seus pais.

Há um barulho alto, como o de um corpo grande batendo contra parede e o forte cheiro de querosene. Fosse quem estivesse falando, agora estava morto. Aparentemente, Nico também sente isso, pois no mesmo instante seus olhos estão abertos.

_O que está acontecendo?_ Leo pode ler em sua expressão. Ele encolhe os ombros e puxa Nico mais para perto de si. O que quer que fosse não poderia ser bom.

A porta então é aberta de súbito, mas Leo não tem chance de pensar, pois Nico captura seus lábios com os deles em um beijo brusco. Leo continua de olhos arregalados quando o monstro joga Nico sobre o ombro e deixa a cela.

Leo fica esperando que trouxessem Nico de volta. Ele não é religioso, mas mesmo assim reza para todos os deuses para que não machuquem o garoto.

Ele mal percebe quando volta a adormecer.

Outro dia se passa e o monstro vem lhe trazer comida, mas ele não se importa. Só quer saber onde está Nico. O monstro resmunga algo em um idioma que ele desconhece e o chuta forte no estômago, fazendo com que Leo caia no chão sem ar.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo se passou até que a porta da cela voltasse a se abrir. O monstro entrou, carregando em seu ombro um inconsciente Nico como se fosse um saco de batatas. O monstro sorri e atira o garoto sem cuidados no chão, mas por sorte Leo consegue segurá-lo.

Quando a porta volta a se fechar, ele toma um tempo para avaliar o estado de Nico. O garoto tem arranhões e machucados por todo o rosto, um dos olhos está roxo e seus lábios... seus lábios estão costurados! Mas não é uma linha qualquer, pois não há vestígios de sangue em volta de sua boca.

E só então, envolvendo-o em seus braços, ele percebe o quão pequeno e frágil o garoto é. Tão magro quanto um daqueles esqueletos que ele convoca durante as batalhas. Quase raquítico. E ele se pergunta pelo que o garoto teria passado para chegar àquele estado.

– Di Angelo...

Leo ainda não acha que deva chamá-lo pelo nome.

– Di Angelo, acorde...

_Por favor..._  
Mas Nico não acorda. Leo põe a cabeça do garoto em seu colo e fica olhando para o vazio até a escuridão o cegar.

Quando ele acorda, pode ver duas íris da cor do carvão o encarando. Os machucados de Nico parecem dolorosos e pela primeira vez na vida ele se sente mal por ser filho de Hefesto e não de algum outro deus mais útil (ele vive para consertar as coisas, então porque não consegue consertar Nico?)

Nico tenta se levantar, mas a dor não o permite. Leo pede que ele fique deitado e Nico solta um gemido abafado e lágrimas começam a se formar nos cantos de seus olhos.

– Ei.

Leo sussurra.

_– Ei_.

Ele responde.

Leo o encara surpreso, pois os lábios continuam selados e Nico continua lhe encarando.

– Como você... Eu achei ter ouvido...

Ele fracamente pega a mão de Leo, entrelaçando seus dedos.

_– Elo de empatia... Percy e Grover... fraco, mas foi o que consegui... o beijo..._

E Leo ri.

– Droga, Nico. _Eres un genio!_

O garoto grunhe e Leo tem certeza que se ele pudesse estaria dando um sorrisinho de superioridade.

– Alguma ideia do que faremos agora?

Nico balança a cabeça devagar e leva a mão até os lábios de Leo.

_– Não fale... eles... lá fora..._

Leo entendeu.

– Há algum jeito de eu falar com você por pensamento?

_– ...o beijo._

– Alguma outra forma? _Qualquer_ forma...

Ele balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos, fazendo uma longa pausa. Leo pede para ele lhe diga.

Os olhos negros voltam a encará-lo e eles brilham, como se Nico fosse começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

– Seja o que for, eu farei. - Leo insiste.

Leo aperta a mão de Nico com firmeza, querendo mostrar o quão sério estava. Nico desvia o olhar do seu e a voz dele volta a sussurrar em sua mente.

_– Foda-me._

Leo olha incrédulo para Nico, mas sabe que não há nenhum senso de humor nessas palavras. Mas como ele espera que Leo faça isso? Ele nunca estivera com uma menina e um menino nunca esteve em seus planos; e ele duvida que Nico já estivera (ele tem treze anos, por deuses!)

_– Único jeito... forçar o elo..._

_– Sinto muito..._

A cela fica em silêncio e Leo se pergunta por que Nico pede desculpas. Ele era o único com os lábios costurados, o único a ser... fodido por um garoto mais velho que ele, que conhecia há menos de uma semana.

– Você tem certeza?

Nico assente fracamente.

– O que tenho que fazer?

_– Me segure... E não solte..._

Leo faz o que lhe é pedido e ajuda Nico a se erguer para sentar-se em seu colo. O garoto treme sob seus dedos e Leo tenta afastá-los.

_– Não... Continue..._

Leo planta um beijo em sua testa para tentar acalmá-lo, como uma mãe faz com uma criança após um pesadelo. Como ele fizera na primeira vez em que segurou Nico em seus braços. Ele sente Nico estremecer enquanto suas mãos percorrem a pele pálida.

E por algum motivo Leo deseja beijá-lo.

_– Quente..._

Seus lábios tocam a pele suave do pescoço de Nico. E beijam e chupam, deixando marcas escuras por todo aquele pedaço de pele pálida. Seus lábios então vão descendo e ele o ajuda a tirar aquela camisa preta com caveiras dançantes que ele sempre usa. O garoto é tão magro que seus ossos se destacam, e Leo tem medo de que possa quebrá-lo.

Quando suas mãos se encontram na barra da calça de Nico, ele para e se afasta para encará-lo.

– Tem certeza? - Leo pergunta mais uma vez.

Nico não responde, apenas esconde o rosto na curva dos ombros de Leo e ele toma isso como um sim.

Logo Leo está deitado sobre ele, ainda vestido enquanto Nico encontra-se sem roupas. Leo afasta as pernas dele e se encaixa naquele espaço, distribuindo beijos em suas coxas. Ele pode não ser um expert em sexo, mas sabia que a primeira vez é sempre dolorosa para quem está por baixo.

Ele coloca um dedo no ânus de Nico e vê o garoto apertar os olhos com força. Leo então espera, até que Nico diga que pode continuar e então coloca o segundo e terceiro dedo. Nico arqueja de dor, mas ele sabe que já chegaram muito longe para parar.

Tentando amenizar a dor do mais novo, Leo pega seu pênis e começa a acariciá-lo, com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, enquanto seus dedos fazem movimentos para frente e para trás no ânus de Nico. Ele solta um grunhido que não deveria ser considerado sexy, mas para Leo soa assim.

_– Entre._

Leo balança a cabeça e tira seus dedos de Nico, posicionando seu próprio membro na entrada de Nico.

– Confie em mim - ele sussurra, dando um pequeno beijo na palma da mão de Nico.

Ele finalmente entra em Nico e a sensação é diferente de tudo que já sentira na vida. Ele morde os lábios para não soltar um gemido e Nico aperta os olhos com força. Ele se inclina e beija-lhe o pescoço, depois sussurra suavemente em seu ouvido:

– Olhe para mim.

Nico abre os olhos e Leo sente-se atraído pela profundeza daqueles olhos escuros como a noite. A primeira investida é lenta, mas faz com que seu corpo experimente sensações nunca tidas antes. Logo a investida vem seguida de outra e outra, até que ele não sabe se conseguirá parar.

Ele se sente quente. Se sente em chamas.

E ele tem certeza de que Nico se sente do mesmo jeito pelo modo com que o abraça pelo pescoço.

De repente não são apenas as sensações que aquele momento provoca que estão invadindo sua mente. Várias memórias flutuam ao redor de si, memórias de sua mãe, infância, de como conhecera Jason ou, pelo menos, como supostamente conhecera Jason e seus pequenos segredos como a Carvoaria 9. Também há lembranças que não são dele, como a de uma menina e uma bela mulher de pele oliva, e também um homem de pele pálida que se parecia muito a Nico. Há também um hotel, mas Leo não sabe a importância dele para Nico, então teria que perguntar-lhe mais tarde.

Logo vieram Percy, Annabeth e Grover, também Thalia, a irmã de Jason, e um grupo de garotas de uniforme, com arcos e flechas. Há uma memória da menina de pele oliva conversando com um garotinho ele suspeita que seja Nico, mas não consegue acreditar no quão diferentes eram e logo Percy Jackson dizendo que ela havia morrido. Droga, ele até consegue sentir a raiva e a dor do garoto naquele momento.

Leo pode dizer que Nico está passando pelo mesmo. Talvez vendo uma das muitas vezes que Hera ou _Tía_ Callida tentara mata-lo. Ou até mesmo vendo como sua mãe morria engolida entre as chamas.

– Nico, eu...

Ele pensa e logo se sente surpreso ao descobrir que o menor o escutara.

_– Não. Todos os que me amam acabam me abandonando no final._

– ...Estou vindo.

Nico enterra a cabeça no ombro de Leo, permitindo que o garoto viesse dentro dele. Poucos momentos depois, Nico faz o mesmo, sujando seu abdômen de líquido branco.

– Deu certo Leo - diz a ele em pensamentos e sorri.

Nico balança a cabeça, mas se sente cansado demais para falar. Leo sai de dentro dele com cuidado e o ajuda a se vestir. Após tudo estar certo, ele aconchega Nico em seus braços e permanece assim até pegar no sono.

Leo fica admirando as chamas que brilham nas pontas de seus dedos. Aquilo era fogo e não era ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo ardia e não queimava. Era um fogo azul. Um fogo fantasma.

Nico está com a cabeça em seu ombro e ele também fica encarando a chama, às vezes brincando com ela usando seus dedos para movê-la de um lado para o outro no ar. Embora as chamas não os queimem, eles sabem que elas são mortais para qualquer um. Nico diz que há lendas no Submundo sobre esse poder, mas que nem mesmo Hades pode controlá-lo.

Agora eles tinham como fugir, era só uma questão de tempo até que o monstro aparecesse.

Então quando o monstro cruza a porta Leo o ataca com o fogo fantasma sem pensar duas vezes. A besta solta um grito longo e perturbador enquanto queima até virar pó e Leo sabe que ele não voltará para o Tártaro.

Nico corre até as cinzas do monstro e pega as chaves e a lança caída. Com as chaves ele abre a corrente no pescoço de Leo e ele sente a força voltando para seu corpo. Quando começam a ouvir passos cada vez mais altos, saem correndo na direção oposta.

Eles correm sem parar e sem saber para onde ir, até que chegam ao topo daquela prisão com nada mais que um abismo abaixo deles. Eles se viram para voltar, mas um grupo de monstros os cercara. Nico posicionou-se na frente de, apontando a lança para os monstros. Os monstros riram e investiram contra eles. Estavam prestes a acertar o Nico quando Leo o empurra, sendo acertado pela lança do inimigo.

_– Leo!_

Ele tenta sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas a dor em seu estômago não permitia e logo ele estava sentindo o gosto do sangue em sua boca.

Achando que seria o fim, ele agarra Nico pela cintura e beija os lábios selados, transferindo calor para sua boca e queimando com fogo azul aquela linha que o impedia de sentir aquele toque.

Lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos e também dos de Nico, e os monstros os encaram divertidos.

– Um jantar e um show! - um deles fala entre risos. - Devemos capturar mais semideuses da próxima vez.

De repente a temperatura parece baixar drasticamente e nuvens negras começam a se formar no céu. Os monstros que antes riam, agora tremiam como se suas almas estivessem sendo sugadas. Nico investe contra os monstros, a espada de ferro estígio se formando em suas mãos. Leo observa espantado quando na lâmina negra da espada começa a emanar fogo fantasma e como Nico decapita cada inimigo em fração de segundos, como se fossem bonecos de treino.

Seus joelhos finalmente se rendem e Leo cai no chão, segurando seu estômago. Já havia perdido muito sangue e não sabia por quanto tempo poderia aguentar.

Ele só precisava beijar Nico uma única vez.

Esquecendo-se da raiva, Nico corre até o lado de Leo e o ajuda a se levantar. Ele tenta dizer para ele que o deixasse e fugisse antes que mais monstros aparecessem. Nico se recusa e captura seus lábios em um casto beijo.

– Você confia em mim?

Leo balança a cabeça.

– Sim. Mais do que tudo.

E pela primeira vez ele pode ver um sorriso adornar os lábios pálidos.

– Segure-me e não solte.

E então Nico o beija novamente, usando seu peso para empurrá-lo. E ambos caem para o abismo. Para a escuridão.

Quando Leo abre os olhos novamente, pensa que está no Elísio. Mas na verdade está em uma sala de enfermagem, com seu abdômen enfaixado. Ele pisca várias vezes, tentando fazer com que seus olhos se acostumem às luzes claras daquela sala. Ele olha em volta e vê Nico sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, segurando sua mão. E ele pensa que isso é melhor que o Elísio.

_– Cariño_– ele o chama baixinho. - Nico.

O garoto abre os olhos devagar e parece perdido até que seus olhares se cruzam e ele o abraça. Leo geme de dor e Nico se desculpa. Leo então sorri e planta um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz do italiano.

Nico o ajuda a se levantar e a se vestir e ambos caminham até a Casa Grande. Lá, estão seus companheiros discutindo alguma estratégia e se lamentando pela perda de Percy e Annabeth, que haviam caído no Tártaro.

– Ora, parece que eles estão caidinhos um pelo outro. - Leo diz.

Todas as cabeças se viram em sua direção e ele pode literalmente sentir o facepalm mental de Nico. Hazel é a primeira a sair do transe e se lançar para abraçar o irmão enquanto chorava. Logo Piper veio abraçá-lo e Jason passou a mão em seus cabelos. Logo os outros também vieram um pouco menos agitados, mas sem dúvidas felizes por finalmente terem recebido uma boa notícia.

De repente Leo se sente cansado e entrelaça seus dedos com os de Nico, mas se alguém percebeu nada disse (ele sabe que todos o fizeram e pode sentir os olhares sobre si e então ele simplesmente não se importa).

Seus amigos dizem que farão uma festa em honra a eles e a todos os outros que não voltariam. Leo não tem planos de comparecer, muito menos Nico pelo olhar do garoto quase consegue adivinhar que o garoto estava mais preocupado com Percy Jackson (e ele não consegue não sentir ciúmes).

Ninguém comenta quando Nico se agarra ao braço de Leo como se tivesse medo de que fosse desaparecer de repente, nem quando o mesmo o puxa para o Chalé 13. Chegando lá Leo estremece e se pergunta como Nico conseguia aguentar aquele frio. Ele então aumenta o calor que emana de seu corpo, como havia feitos tantas vezes antes, durante o tempo em que estavam presos àquela cela.

Nico se afasta, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Leo, e pergunta, em uma voz tão baixa e quebrada que Leo não resiste à necessidade de aninhá-lo em seus braços.  
Agora tudo volta ao normal?

Durante alguns momentos, Leo não responde, apenas deixa a voz de Nico, já quase esquecida após tantos dias de silêncio, ecoar em seus ouvidos.

– Quando algo em nossas vidas foi normal? - ele diz. - _Mierda_. Nico, eles vão ter que me matar para tentar me separar de você e mesmo que o façam... você sempre pode me trazer de volta.

Aquelas palavras parecem acalmá-lo e ele deita a cabeça em seu ombro. Nico beija seu pescoço e Leo pode sentir o sorriso que adorna os lábios finos; e agora não pode conter o próprio sorriso. Pela primeira vez, no que parece muito, muito tempo, Leo se sente feliz por estar vivo.

Nico não é exatamente silencioso, mas a música vinda de fora da cabine tem como tarefa abafar qualquer grito e gemido vindos daquele quarto. Eles fazem amor por horas e horas, até que a música morre e os pássaros ao redor do acampamento começam a cantar. Eles sabem que o que têm é íntimo demais para ser chamado sexo.

Eles finalmente param e se de deitam, cansados e ofegantes. Nico usando o braço de Leo como travesseiro enquanto este deixa seus dedos se perderem entre os bagunçados cabelos escuros. Os dedos de Nico traçam suavemente um caminho, que vai do peito de Leo e até a cicatriz em seu estômago e Leo, já acostumado às perguntas silenciosas do menino, fala baixinho:

– Não é sua culpa.

Porém aqueles olhos cheios de tristeza o encaram incrédulos e Leo planta um beijo em sua têmpora. Nico se aconchega no peito do mais velho e este passa o braço por sua cintura, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre eles. Seus olhos estão quase se fechando quando ele fala:

– Você me ama?

Então o filho de Hefesto se lembra de quando estiveram presos, das exatas palavras de Nico.

E ele responde:

– Não.

Leo não é bom com formas orgânicas e coisas vivas, nem sabe como falar sobre sentimentos, mas ele está bem com isso, pois Nico também não é e eles têm coisas mais importantes com que ocupar suas bocas.

Eles compartilham um último e longo beijo, e Leo pode sentir os lábios contra o seu curvarem-se em um sorriso.

Na manhã seguinte, as coisas parecem começar a voltar ao normal ou, pelo menos, tão normal quanto possível no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Leo pode sentir os olhares que os seguem enquanto caminham para a mesa e seus companheiros de chalé o encaram confusos quando ele senta-se à mesa reservada para os filhos do deus dos mortos e não na de seu próprio pai. Eles comem toda a comida que lhes é servida, sem se importarem de já estarem frias e fazem questão de não jogar nada ao fogo.

Eles então voltam para o Chalé de Hades, planejando não fazer nada além de dormir e fazer amor.

Dias depois, Annabeth e Percy retornam ao acampamento e a relação deles parece ser um assunto proibido de se comentar até que Percy abre a boca coisa que Leo comemora, pois isso faz Nico deixar a Casa Grande antes que o filho de Poseidon pudesse abraçá-lo (e só os deuses sabem o quanto ele agradece por isso).

O tempo passa e as coisas voltam ao normal. Às vezes Nico acorda no meio da noite gritando e às vezes é Leo que o faz; e às vezes Annabeth e Percy. Ninguém comenta quando eles se recusam a ir a missões separados ou quando as luzes dos chalés de Hades e de Poseidon permanecem acesas durante toda a noite Percy e Annabeth também se recusam a deixar o lado um do outro.

Quinze anos depois, o filho de Hefesto acorda após uma noite oh, essas são as melhores noites para ele. Ele olha para o despertador no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e sorri; ele não está mais no acampamento, mas sim no pequeno apartamento localizado no centro de Nova Iorque.

Ainda faltam alguns minutos para que precise se levantar, então ele se vira para admirar o belo homem que dorme ao seu lado. Ele acaricia os cabelos negros, agora curtos, e distribui beijos por toda sua face primeiro em seu templo, logo a ponta de seu nariz e suas bochechas, até que finalmente captura os lábios finos nos seus.

Leo sente os braços de Nico passarem por seus ombros e logo o beijo de bom-dia se transforma em algo profundo, quente e desesperado. Então ele puxa Nico para cima de si e eles começam a se amar como fazem todos os dias pela manhã e à noite.

O despertador toca, mas eles ignoram o barulho, já abafado pelos gemidos altos que saem daqueles lábios pálidos que ele tanto ama afinal, Nico não é nada silencioso.

Já é tarde e Leo está mais do que atrasado para o trabalho, mas ele não liga, pois o homem deitado ao seu lado é mais importante do que qualquer oficina mecânica. Se alguém perguntar ele não terá vergonha de dizer que estava ocupado fazendo amor com seu namorado. E se seu chefe lhe despedir bem, eles podiam sempre pegar suas coisas e se mudar para alguma cidadezinha no interior da Itália ou do Novo México, onde Leo poderia abrir sua própria oficina mecânica e, quem sabe, construir uma família com Nico.

Leo se afasta e abre a gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama, sob o olhar curioso do Rei Fantasma. Ele pega uma caixinha negra e a abre à sua frente e o filho de Hades o encara surpreso, antes de sorrir e o puxar para um longo beijo, tão doce quanto o próprio néctar dos deuses.

A nenhum momento, Nico se arrepende de ter deixado Leo entrar em sua vida. E a nenhum segundo de sua vida Leo se arrependeu ter esperado tanto tempo para dizer que o amava.

_FIM_

* * *

_NA: Omg eu nem sei porque mas estou morrendo de vergonha agora. A verdade é que nem estou tão a par dos livros de PJ assim e quando escrevi isso, ano passado, nem havia chegado na série HdO *apanha*. Mas sabem essas coisas lindas chamadas fanart/fanfics? Yup~! agradeço imensamente a quem leu (no nyah ou no FF) e se comentar deixará meu dia mais feliz. E sobre o nome, não tinha ideia do que pôr e Ghostfire (fogo fantasma) é um dos nomes desse casal e tinha a ver com a fic então sacomé. Talvez um dia passe essa fic pro Inglês mas esse dia não é hoje :) Abraços._


End file.
